Throw Your Doubt Away
by fabunnies
Summary: One shot; two former glee clubbers are getting married , but who? You'll have to read to find out.


Disclaimer: If I owned Glee I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I'd be writing scrips :P Summary: two former glee clubbers are getting married , but who? **A/N ; so this is a - crap I can't tell u what couple it is (: well I'm excited to see how you guys like it! It's set 6 years after our couple began to date so they're about 25 there for future fic so a bit AU & possibly maybe a little OOC. Happy guessing!** Throw Your Doubt Away The wedding reception was in full swing by this point. Most of the guest hadn't seen each other singe high school and were catching up by reliving old stories. Of course the newly weds had tried to keep in touch with everyone because he was like that and she liked things her way, and for some reason she wanted to keep in touch with EVERYONE. This is what drove her husband straight to the crazy house. But it's also what he loved about her. It's what he's loved about her since high school. He loved how she had all these, what others would call, annoying, habit's. Even though they hadn't really been too much of a "couple" back in high school, he thinks he's always been in love with his bride. Even if he did go after some other girls when they were teenagers, but give him a break, he was young and stupid. It was the summer before senior year - the one after the glee club lost at Nationals in New York, that he became aware of his feelings for this girl. And halfway through senior year when she wasn't dating her on again off again boyfriend he finally grew a pair and admitted his feelings for her. He didn't care if she laughed in his face, he'll he just needed her to know how he felt. The thing that surprised him the most was after he told her he'd been having feelings for her he saw her blushing and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing so he asked her out anyways; here's the surprising part, she said yes. And here they were six years later married to one another dancing their first dance as a married couple. She could tell he was thinking - and not, trying remember the (his words) "fucking insane dance routine" she had perfectly choreographed for their first dance. She could tell by the smirk on her groom's face that he was probably thinking about tonight, and getting really excited for the honey moon", "I'm guessing someone's excited for tonight?" she giggled and flashed him a sexy smirk of her own which she knew made him pretty much go insane. He laughed at her assumption and told her, "You know me well baby girl," he used his nickname for her and paused to continues his chuckling, "but surprisingly, that's not what I was thinking about." Then he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "It is nice to know at least one of us was thinking about tonight though." he told her in that cocky over confident thing he'd carried with him since high school, she waked him on the arm playfully. "ouch." he whined and pretended to sound offended that she would hit him, "for someone so tiny you've got one heck of an arm." he complained causing her to roll her head back in laughter. And before they knew the music of the song they had chosen for their first dance quickly transformed into a new up beat energetic pop song and all of the guest had got up out of their seats and joined them on the dance floor. The couple danced with their friends, laughed along with guest and stuffed cake into each others faces. Slowly guest started to go home and the party got smaller and smaller. Soon there was only 14 people left; Sam, Mercedes, Blaine, Rachel, Santana, Finn, Kurt, Brittany, Tina, Puck, Mike, Matt, Quinn, and Artie, "the Glee Club." Soon after that though the 12 others had left and the newly wedded couple were the only one's who remained. When the company had informed them they needed the couple to leave so the party tent could be taken town, they left without complaints. The couple decided to take along the beach that they had gotten married at only hours ago. As they walked through the warm summer water not even caring that they were ruining his tuxedo and her dress. They held hands fingers entwined as they continued walking through the water slightly splashing one another before he finally spoke, "baby girl?" "yes?" she smiled up at her husband. "Everyone's gone. Like everyone, even the limo driver so uh I guess we have no way of getting to our honey moon suite, sorry babe." he looked down at the water disappointed. "That doesn't matter to me." she told him honestly. "As long as I'm here with you, I'll have everything I need." she leaned up to kiss his check. "I have something to show you." he told off topic suddenly pulling an iPod out of his tuxedo pocket. "I wanted this to be our first song," he started to tell her while unwinding headphone's, "I thought it would be perfect because it's like the first thing I ever sang to you, but you were to wrapped up in your controlling - don't give me that look. I love how controlling you are." he winked causing her to blush before he went back to what he was originally telling her. "as I was saying, you were so wrapped up in your controlled little wedding planing world and you seemed so happy with all the decisions you'd made and I just went with whatever you chose because I love to see you smile. So since we're done with the wedding now I want you to know what I would have chosen if I wasn't such a chicken shit and told you I wanted this to be our first dance." He smirked at her and put one ear bud into his ear and slipped the other one into her's before pressing play on his iPod. He was watching waiting for a reaction, he was expecting something like a smile but he wasn't expecting to see tears. Yup he'd made her cry._ Damn it!_ He thought to himself. He knew he should have never shown her the stupid song. Besides he sang it so long ago she probably didn't even think anything of it. As he was opening his mouth to apologize she held up a finger indicating for him to stop while shushed him at the same time. And then she started to cry even more before she opened her mouth to say something. "Swe- Sweat Ca - Caroline?" she chocked between cries and he saw the smile on her face and was pretty sure her smile was now reflected on his face. To answer her question he nodded. "Noah! You're ... I love it. Why didn't you just tell me you wanted this to be our first dance song? It would have been perfect. In face I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself." she said completely serious and tried to hide his laugh because despite what she tells you, she's still the same over controlling, make you want to light yourself on fire but damn good at singing high school Rachel Berry. And as the song came to an end she grabbed his iPod and restarted the song as wrapped her hands behind his neck and began to dance. "Noah I'm aware we're standing in the ocean at the moment in the middle of the night but we're going to dance to our first song." she ordered him and he didn't object. "I love you." she whispered into his ear and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Rachel Barbra Puckerman." he kissed the top of her before she removed her head from his shoulder and locked her lips with his. FIN **A/N: did you guess the correct couple! :D** **It's hard to write without using names -.- ** **I hope you guys got that our happy couple was Puckleberry (:** **I tried to make it so you could figure it out if you paid close enough but not painfully obvious. Sorry if it was obvious. :( I didn't mean to write in so it would be an easy guess. Unless you're a puckleberry shipper you might have guessed before others would have. So ya. Please REVIEW! :D , I appreciate every and all feedback**


End file.
